In recent years, certain toys have been developed for enhancing creative play by youngsters using the toys. The toys generally combine elements of two or more unrelated objects, and are positionable selectively to form the objects. Typically, the changeable toy includes elements of a creature and elements of a physical object. The toy can be manipulated to form a play device which has the character of the creature or selectively as desired by the youngster to have the character of the physical object. The imaginary creature may be a monster, space alien, super hero or enemy character, or the like. The physical object may be a vehicle, including aircraft, water craft, cars and trucks, and as well as other devices. Often, the changeable toy has in at least one of its forms the appearance of an action figure which is associated with a licensed trademark brand for the figure or toy. The use of the licensed trademark brand facilitates the sale of the changeable device. Often the licensed trademark brand is associated with a broadcast or media-presented character. The device thereby is tied to the character, and the success and marketing popularity of one helps the success and marketing popularity of the other.
Licensing of trademark brands for goods generally is a multi-million dollar industry. Often the trademark brands are licensed for use with a wide range of goods or services. The goods include grooming aids for children such as combs, toothbrushes, mirrors, and the like. Accordingly, toys and grooming aid tools have generally been successful in facilitating the popularity of the licensed brand and sale of the licensed goods. These goods however are separate and different from the toys.
There remains a need in the art for an article which includes features of a first device useful of a first purpose with features of a second device useful for a separate, different purpose. It is to such that the present invention is directed.